No One Else
by Happily Ever After. Again
Summary: When a handsome British Watcher-in-Training shows up at Giles' apartment, someone can't help but feel a bit threatened. Especially when they're calling his girl, luv. T for kissing ;


Title: No One Else

Summary: When a handsome British Watcher-in-Training shows up at Giles' apartment, someone can't help but feel a bit threatened. Especially when they're calling his girl, luv.

Pairing: Willow/Spike, W/S, Spillow whatever floats your boat.

Rating: T for kissing

Words: 1, 086

Disclaimer: So totes don't own BtVS.

* * *

><p>It had been a slow progression from strong dislike, to a slight tolerance, to a strictly platonic friendship. But he'd gotten there. And he's worried it's going further. It started one fall morning, when Giles had gotten a call from the Council notifying him of a watcher-in-training coming to observe him and Buffy. As it was fairly important that he arrive, and remain safe at least until he is able to know the gist of Sunnydale, they had to send someone to the airport to pick him up. As Xander and Anya were... well... busy, Buffy and Spike were on patrol, and Giles was with Olivia, the only thing they could do was send Willow.<p>

They'd all been fine with that idea until well... she'd come back with him. Then there was one of us who was less then happy. He just wasn't sure why yet.

"Giles! We're back!" Willow called through the apartment. She stepped in through the door and waved her guest to follow her into the room. She shut and locked the door as Giles walked in the room from the kitchen.

"Ah, Willow, you're back." Giles said glancing toward her. "And you've brought... Pardon me, but I wasn't given your name." He gestured towards the young man standing next to Willow. The unidentified young man looked to be about Willow's age, had curly brown hair, and large browns eyes. (AKA total hottie)

Said man smiled, and extended a hand toward Giles. He spoke in a distinct and alluring English accent. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Giles. My name is Charles Porter. The council said you were the one to go to for training."

"Yes, nice to meet you. I trust you arrived without complications?"

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Well, there's a guest bedroom upstairs that you can stay in, or if it's more to your liking you can get a hotel room or an apartment depending on long you plan on staying."

"This should be fine. Thank you Mr. Giles."

"Of course." From behind him, he heard Buffy clear her throat. "Oh right. Um, Charles this is Buffy, she's the Slayer." Charles reached forward to shake Buffy's hand. He looked at the rest of the group gathered in the living room as Giles continued the introductions.

"This is Xander, his fiance Anya, who is an ex-vengeance demon, that's Spike. He's a vampire but he cannot harm any humans because he was taken hostage by scientists that placed a behavior modification chip in his brain. He can only, and surprising chooses to only fight demons now."

Charles, as disturbed as he was by the notion of a helpful vampire, gave a slight smile and nodded towards the scowling blond man.

"And I'm sure you've already met Willow, our resident witch."

Willow smiled towards the boy, a tinge of a blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Yes, quite the charmer, she is." Charles said grinning at her.

Spike was beginning to like this guy less and less. *Charm, manners, reminds me of some one. Oh yeah, the watcher. All of 'em. Each the same, total ponce.*

"Well, Willow will you please show our guests to his room?"

"Yes, of course Giles. Do you want me to grab any of your bags and take them up Charles?"

"No thanks luv, I've got it." Willow smiled and walked towards the stairs while gesturing for him to follow.

Spike leaned against the arm of the couch and growled. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Buffy come sit down beside him.

"Tell her already!" Spike jumped, startled at the Slayer's sudden appearance.

"Tell who what?" he asked, almost genuinely confused.

"Willow. That you're madly in love with her." Buffy said, speaking slowly as if talking to a little kid.

"That's absurd, where did you get that dumb idea?" He said defensively, looking away.

"A. the way you look at her, B. the way you growled when Charles called her luv, and C. the way she thinks you're totally sexy."

"She what?" Spike said whipping his head to look straight at Buffy.

"Oops," Buffy said mockingly, " I don't think I was supposed to tell you her deepest darkest secret that only her best friend knows. But now I've got proof that you like her. So tell her! Or I will."

"Fine..." Spike muttered under his breath. Better him than Miss Blabs-a-lot over there.

The sound of laughter drifted into the living room. Spike turned to see Willow and Charles descending the stairs, the latter laughing about something the red head had said.

Spike cleared his throat, "Red, can I have a word with you for a moment?"

Willow looked up at him confused, but nodded and said, "Yeah sure." She followed him into the unused room down at the end of the hall.

"Spike, is everything o-"

"No one." Spike said huskily.

"What?" Willow said, tilting her head in confusion.

"No one is allowed to call you luv but me." He finished sternly before leaning in to kiss her hard. Willow instantly responded, because as Buffy had said earlier... she thinks Spike is totally sexy.

As he pulled away Willow looked up at him through half lidded eyes. Her breathing was slow and long and her brain was still trying to make its way through all the euphoria rushing through her.

"I think I can live with that." She said, her voice thick.

"No pet either." Willow just nodded slowly, still staring into the cold blue eyes presented in front of her. "No kitten, little one, sweets, darli-" Spike stopped mid sentence as Willow began to glare at him.

"What Red?" He said giving her a slight huff in frustration.

"Shut up already and kiss me." she said simply.

"Happy to oblige luv." Spike said with a deep voice before swooping in to kiss her again.

Needless to say, Willow didn't really *want* any one else to call her luv. Or pet, or kitten, or little one, or oh... you get the idea.


End file.
